Forever's Just Too Long
by PhantomMagik
Summary: Bella really wants Edward to change her, but he refuses. What happens when she runs away?
1. In the Beginning

**_A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic. I have been suffering from extreme writer's block, but here it is, finally. Hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does._**

I had had it with him. I couldn't believe we were having the same argument for the 900th time. _Why won't he just do it already? Why can't he understand? _I thought angrily.

"Bella, we've been through this." he said, trying to be patient, but failing miserably." I love you. I don't want you to suffer like we do."

"I'm suffering now! Can't you see that?" I yelled.

"I don't know how to make you understand."

I was desperate now. I had to make him see. I wasn't going to lose again. "I guess I'll never understand. If you love me so much, why won't you do this for me? We could be together forever. How could that possibly be bad?"

"Bella, I'm not going to do it. End of conversation." He sounded so definite. I knew I had lost again. Today was not the day. Yet I decided to try one more thing.

"Fine." I said. I knew even as I headed downstairs to the kitchen that I was being stupid. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. Yet I had to. As I reached the kitchen, I wondered if he would follow me. He had to for my plan to work. Sure enough, he appeared in the kitchen a moment later.

"What are you doing Bella?" he asked, sounding tired, resigned.

"Changing your mind." I opened a drawer and searched through it for what I wanted. I withdrew the object and turned to face Edward, careful to keep it hidden.

I held it behind my back, contemplating my next move. I knew I had to be quick or I would chicken out.

"What are you doing Bella?" he asked again, more worried this time.

I simply revealed the object in my hand, a small, but sharp knife. Common sense made one last attempt to change my mind. _It'll never work._ But I had to try. I was desperate now.

I held out my hand, palm up. I placed the knife blade on my wrist, careful not to cut. Yet.

"Bella, don't."

I ignored him. "If I cut here, you'll have to do it. That or let me bleed to death."

"Bella, please."

I saw the tortured look in his eyes and realized that this wasn't the way to get him to change me. Sure, I might end up a vampire, but I didn't want to risk losing Edward. I knew, once again, I was being irrational, but still, I couldn't help thinking that if I made him do it he wouldn't love me anymore.

I turned away. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. I put the knife on the counter and sighed. Finally I turned back to face him.

"Why don't you want to be with me forever?"

"Bella, I do. I love you. You know that."

"Do I? Do I really?" I paused. He just stared at me. "Goodbye, Edward Cullen." I said finally, turning to leave. I went straight for my truck. I had to get out of there. I didn't know where I was going. I just drove.

* * *

**_A/N: So there it is, hope you liked it. Oh, by the way, unless you all review, this is a oneshot._**


	2. Captured

**_A/N: Yay! Finally! Sorry it took me so long. I have been really busy and just haven't had time to write. Hope you like it! R&R please!_**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't ownit, sadly. _**

* * *

I had no destination in mind. I barely even saw the road. It was dark. It had been about 7:30 when I left home and I guessed I'd been driving for about an hour. I thought about going back, but I just couldn't face Edward yet. So I kept going.

I drove all night. Finally I had to stop, just as the sun was coming up, or I would have fallen asleep. I had no idea where I was. I had long since left Forks. I was really tired, having been up for almost 24 hours now. I pulled off to the side of the road. It was a small road, surrounded by forest. I thought briefly of Edward, but soon I was asleep.

I dreamed of Edward. Like I had at first, while he was still ignoring me for my own good. He was there, but I couldn't get to him. He was always just out of reach.

I awoke to a strange sound. It was like something was under the truck, trying to pick it up. I soon realized that was exactly what was happening. I looked out the window to see what was going on. It was dark again. I had slept for a long time. And the truck was moving. Moving into the forest.

My first instinct was to get out and run. I realized this was stupid and immediately dismissed the idea. I would most definitely fall down and I didn't really want to meet whatever had my truck, anyway. I had one more idea, scream, but I figured no one would hear me. We were too far into the forest now. Instead, I did the only thing I could do. Sit there.

My truck moved through the forest for what seemed like a very long time. Deeper and deeper we went. I was beginning to think about getting out again. I wished I hadn't left Forks. I wished Edward was there. I wondered why Edward hadn't followed me. I decided that he was following me and would arrive soon.

Finally, the truck stopped in a small, dark clearing. Whatever was under it set it down. Hard. It sort of hurt. Now I was back to being scared. Edward had said never to go into the forest alone because he wasn't the worst thing out there. I didn't even want to think about what horrible monster was hiding beneath my truck.

I thought I saw something move out there. I couldn't tell what it was, but I was pretty sure it had red eyes. Suddenly the door opened. I didn't see what was there, but the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground in the middle of the clearing.

I sat up slowly and looked around. I was surrounded by those creatures with red eyes. I guessed there were about eight of them. They all just stared at me. I thought again of running, but even if I could do it without tripping, there was no where to go where they wouldn't catch me.

One of them, their leader I guessed, walked slowly towards me. It's eyes were red like the others, but outlined in green around the edges. I saw, as it came closer to me, that it was a wolf. I watched it's eyes slowly turning green. As they changed, so did the wolf. I watched in amazement as the wolf became a human.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, there you have it. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I like suspense. I will update as soon as I can. I know it's a little short, but more is coming soon. Seriously this time._**

**_Oh, and no, I haven't forgotten about Edward. He's coming back, eventually... Then you'll get to hear his side of the story._**


	3. Joining the Pack

**_A/N: Ok, here it is, finally. Hope you like it!_**

**_Disclaimer: None for me, all Stephenie's. Oh, but I made up all the stuff about werewolves. All of it is from my imagination, so if you read anything in the future that contradicts what I said, then get over it, this is how I choose to write it. So there ya go._**

I gasped. Not only was this guy a werewolf, but in human form, he looked exactly like a vampire. He was tall and pale, with dark hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed entirely in black. I stood up and slowly backed away from him as he walked toward me, but promptly fell over and proceeded to crawl backwards, my eyes never once leaving his.

He paused as I tripped, but only for a moment, laughing softly. Suddenly I heard growling from behind me. I glanced quickly behind me to find that two other werewolves had com up behind me to block my path. I stopped crawling and went back to staring at the one in front of me. The two behind me continued growling.

Finally, the human one whom I assumed was the leader spoke. "All right, that's enough. She's not going anywhere," he told the growling wolves. "Are you?" The question was directed at me.

"I... uh..." I couldn't seem to form a complete sentence. By now I had so many questions, but I couldn't get any of them out. "What the heck?" I finally said, hoping he would get my meaning.

"I'll take that as a no," he said, laughing again. He turned his attention to the circle of wolves. "Come on now, show yourselves. Our newest member has a right to see the rest of the pack."

I watched as the 7 remaining wolves became humans, all pale, all with eyes in various shades of green. I could almost mistake them for vampires, if I hadn't seen them a moment ago. That's when I realized what the leader had said. "Wait, what?"

"That's right," he said, walking towards me again. "You will soon become one of us." He stopped right in front of me and crouched down so that his face was only a few inches from mine.

"No. You can't do this. Edward will be looking for me. He'll be here any minute to save me. He wouldn't let anything happen to me." But somehow, I doubted Edward would be coming. And my suspicions were confirmed when the werewolf spoke next.

"You're precious Edward will not be coming. You have your friend Victoria to thank for that."

"Victoria? The vampire?" I was getting really confused, now.

"Yes. The vampire. None of the Cullens will be coming to rescue you any time soon. Don't worry, we won't harm them." he said, seeing the worried look on my face. "Just... detain them for a while, until it's too late to save you. You and Edward will finally get to spend eternity together. As mortal enemies." He laughed again.

"Now, down to business." He started to change back to a wolf again.

"No, wait! First, I have some questions." He glared at me. "Oh, come on. It's not like there's a big hurry. You said no one can come save me. What's the rush."

"Fine." he said, annoyed.

"Good. First of all, how did you find me?"

"Victoria. Consider this revenge on the Cullens for James's death. She's been tracking you, waiting for the perfect opportunity. When she found out about your fight with Edward, she alerted us. We did the rest."

"But... Alice would have seen something."

"No. I don't know how she does it, but Victoria has some way to block her thoughts and actions from Alice. Alice will have no visions regarding Victoria or you for the next three years, at least."

Somehow, something didn't make sense, but I couldn't figure out what. "So... I thought werewolves only became wolves with the full moon."

"Myth. The moon has no effect on us whatsoever. We can change at will. Now, I've had enough of this. You can ask questions later. But now, I shall change you. Here's how it works. I will bite you, it will hurt. Over the next 3 days, you will become a werewolf. Terribly painful. Different for everyone. Some say it's like fire, some like drowning. Mine felt like being poked with needles repeatedly. Have fun."

Then he proceeded to change into a wolf. He lunged at me and the next thing I knew, his teeth were in my neck. I screamed. I was vaguely aware of the wolf letting go, but I was rapidly losing consciousness. I realized that whatever was happening was extremely painful, but I didn't care. I could think of only one thing. Edward. And then the darkness closed in.

**_A/N: So there it is. Another short one, but I was having trouble with it. That just sounded like a good place to end it. I promise I will update really soon. Maybe even later today. Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just love writing them._**


End file.
